This changed everything
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Quenching my randy/steph urges. Psycho Randy kinda lol. Review please.


**Maybe you hate this, it's really random psycho Randyness. I was bored the other day and started this and finished it today. I dunno what I think about it but here it is. Review please :) **

"What did you just say to me?"

The younger man inched closer, "I said I'm sorry Stephy, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I don't want an apology Randy, not when your rings on her bony little finger."

Randy's nervous pacing quickened before he stopped dead in his tracks picking up the lamp off the end table and hurling it at the nearest wall, his mood switching instantly. "Well God damn it Stephanie tell me what it is that you do want, I'm going out of my mind here. You want me, you don't want me..which is it, huh?"

She looked at him intently, studying his chiselled features, trying her darnedest to read him. "I never said that I didn't want you Randy...would I care about Samantha if I didn't want you?"

"Well you're not exactly making things obvious...one second you're locking us inside my dressing room begging for me to quench your desire and then the minute you're satisfied you're telling me that it can't happen again. You flip flop more then any politician I've ever seen..."

"You're supposed to just know what I want, I shouldn't have to tell you anything....you know what just forget it, get out my office, Randy. Go back your _wife_..." She spat, intentionally filling her last word with venom.

But something inside Randy snapped, and he wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed Stephanie by the wrists and pushed her up against the wall, "I'm not leaving until I get some answers Stephanie, lets not forget that I'm not the only one whose married here."

"You're hurting me," She whimpered, squirming to free herself from he grip.

His eyes whipped closed, "What do you expect from me Stephanie...do you just think I'm going to sit around and watch while you live out you life with..._him_. Just because you're Vince McMahon's daughter doesn't mean that you can control me like everybody else. I'm in control here, I'm always in control."

Her own eyes filled with tears as his eased back open and for the first time when she looked into his blue eyes they seemed icy and cold. Usually when he looked at her she felt weak, but with desire not with fear.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Steph. I wouldn't be married to her if it wasn't for you," He barked.

She had a sudden burst of courage, "Are you saying this is my fault?" She yelled back, "How the fuck is it my fault that you went and got married."

The St. Louis native stared the woman down, "Because I wanted you to run away with me."

Her eyes closed again as she remember the night he was incorrectly referring to. He's shown up at her hotel door frantic, begging and pleading with her to leave with him. Surprisingly she wanted to, her heart screamed to go with him, to live off his promise to protect her to just for once in her life do what wasn't expected of her. She wanted to believe in his story of starting over, but yet as much as her heart screamed to run her mind told her other wise.

At the time she was seven was seven months pregnant and while she had been sleeping with Randy she was sure the child was Hunter's, she just knew. Stephanie just couldn't take off, she wasn't just responsible for herself anymore, she had a child on the way. That was the only other time she could remember him being angry with her. It was times like that, and like the present that made her believe that he really did have IED...or he was simply crazy.

Once Aurora was born she went back to seeing him, and they acted like his little melt down had never happened. Then she got pregnant again, and by the time Murphy was born they were no longer speaking.

She looked at him again, seeing before her a man that was certainly mentally unstable...he was almost shaking. "You and I..._we,_" He said correcting himself, "We're supposed to be together, you told me you loved me once Stephanie..do you remember that? I remember. And I acted like I didn't care, I'm not supposed to care, I wish I didn't care...but I care. I care about you...of course it's not that I love you, I think I'm incapable of that emotion. But I know I need you, and that you need me. And I also know that you feel obligated to you ogre of a husband who does profess to love you, but look me in the eye and tell me _you_ love _him_."

The brunette said nothing.

"You can't do it can you?" He asked, finally letting go of her. "Because you don't love him, nor have you ever loved him. But still to keep dear old dad happy you stay, you bear his children and carry yourself as the happy little June Cleaver but I know different. I know that you hate it all, and I know that you are just as cynical and maniacal as I am." Randy picked up a tendril of her hair and laughed, "It's what draws me to you."

"You've lost you're god damn mind Randy."

He didn't respond to her, he simply smirked as he continued his rant. "So Stephanie since you chose to stray from me, to remain with you're husband even though you broke your vows for me already I had to do something. I needed my own heirs and since Aurora wasn't mine I married that tart Samantha that my parents have been pushing on me since high school," Another laugh escaped his lips, "I guess that's another thing we have in common, our parents both had plans for us."

She tried to move past him, "I'm leaving now Randy and I suggest you leave me alone."

The smirk took over his face, "You do huh?" He asked her, although he wasn't looking for an answer, "What are you going to Steph? Tell Paul on me? What's that really going to do for you? He's already hunting me down for what I did to your father and brother and," Randy paused for a second inching his face closer to hers, "..._you_..." He said smiling, his lips resting on her ear. "But how long do you think it would take for him to let it go if he found out that I remember your scent because of a whole lot more then a little RKO. What do you think he would do Stephy, if he found out that I know every inch of you in detail? Maybe I should tell him how I know about all you're spots, about how you moan so when I trace your inner thigh as pleasure you...maybe I should just ask him if he loves that cute little birth mark as much as I do."

A scowl spread over her mouth, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," He spat, his tongue darting out over his lips.

Then for once the billion dollar princess seemed to back down, she looked utterly defeated before him, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit it."

She looked at him puzzled, "Admit what?"

He looked at her triumphantly, "That Murphy's mine."

Shock washed over her face, no one was ever supposed to know that, especially not Randy. Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I-She-You..."

His fingers brushed her quivering lips, "You don't have to say anything Stephy, because it's written all over you're face." Randy said smiling, before he turned and walked past her then right on out of the room.

His mind was racing when he was validated with what he already knew, _this changed everything. _


End file.
